


Mythos of Cupid

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Books, Community: femslash100, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I have something…<i>interesting</i> to show you,” Lydia said, head tilting to the side in concentration as she looked down at the book on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythos of Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - history.

“So, I have something… _interesting_ to show you,” Lydia said, head tilting to the side in concentration as she looked down at the book on the table.  She was usually impressed by _something_ in Deaton’s library, but her tone suggested she was surprised.

“What is it?”  Allison closed a volume of plant types poisonous to werewolves and sat down next to Lydia at the table. 

“I found this book, _Mythos of Cupid_.  It’s like this wacky astrology book written by a woman named Madame Langworthy who wanted to match up supernatural creatures based on romantic compatibility.”

“I have a feeling werewolves and vampires don’t get along,” Allison said, avoiding Lydia’s dirty glare at another _Twilight_ joke.

“Not really, but look at this.”  She pointed to the middle of a page, eyes still on Allison.

Allison squinted at the small text and read out loud.  “ _The banshee has often been a creature of solitude, one who prefers a life of no long romantic connections.  But if one does choose to find a mate, they need someone strong, powerful, and without fear—such as a hunter_.”  She looked up at Lydia, just as surprised.  “Wow, I was really not expecting that.”

Lydia nodded.  “Same here.”  She flipped her hair over her shoulder, closing the book.  “But I suppose it makes sense.”

Allison smiled, hiding it in the sleeve of her jacket.  “And if Madame Langworthy says so, it must be true.”

“Totally,” Lydia said, hiding her own smile.


End file.
